1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computerized reservoir modeling, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to generate facies definition using unsupervised classification procedures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, reservoir modeling involves the construction of a computer model of a petroleum reservoir for the purpose of improving estimation of reserves and making decisions regarding the development of the field. The characterization of electrofacies is essential for reservoir modeling. Electrofacies is a type of facies analysis that uses log suites to determine facies or rock type. In reservoir characterization and reservoir simulation, the facies properties that are most important are the petrophysical characteristics that control the fluid behavior in the facies. Electrofacies and other multivariate techniques are often used to determine these characteristics.
However, current methods for deriving electrofacies require initial assumptions regarding the number of groups represented by the sample, an initial partition of the samples into a priori groups, and distribution properties of data (e.g., numerical range and the kind of statistical distribution that governs the range of numerical data). These conditions and assumptions are rarely met; therefore, subtle distortions are introduced to the classification that cannot be undone by post-facto analysis.
Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments seek to provide one or more solutions to the above problems associated with facies analysis.